


Unbalanced

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many things are changing for Simon, including his relationship with Raphael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbalanced

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters.

AN: Episode nine was heartbreaking for Jace/Alec but it made me start shipping Simon and Raphael. Unbeated so I'm sorry for all the errors.

***  
He stared at the blond woman as she walked out of the bar, even from his hiding place in the dark alley he could see her clearly.

He wasn't staring at her because of her skimpy blue mini dress, the legs that seemed to go on forever, or how busty she was.

He was staring at her neck and he could almost see her pulse beating like a siren call.

He could imagine his teeth sinking into that beautiful neck, the warm, nourishing, elixir her blood could be.

But his humanity called to him and with a strangled gasp he fled.

He ended up in a park, breathing hard and letting out a cry into the night.

Simon sank in a bench, seven days since he'd become a vampire and the urge to drink from a human was becoming stronger.

He became aware of another presence and looked up to see Raphael, he wasn't the one who made him, but as the new leader of the vampires he was teaching Simon all he knew.

"I just couldn't..."

Raphael sighed and sat next to him "Vampires hang on to their humanity for a while, but you can get satisfaction from cups and blood bags for only so long."

Simon closed his eyes, those things were slowly becoming unable to satisfy him.

He missed his mother and sister, Raphael had used his eyes and voice to glamour them with a story about how it had been college that made him have a breakdown and he'd live with Raphael for a while to help re balance him.

He hated the lies, being unable to go out in sunlight, but it was the best thing that could be done under the circumstances.

"I know you don't believe the things I say yet, Simon, but I do care about you and the others."

"You tried to warn me but I didn't listen..." Raphael put a finger on Simon's lips, effectively getting him silent.

"I should've told you then, that you weren't turning, I didn't and I'm to blame for you seeking Camille out. It is now up to me to look after you and try to repay the debt I owe you."

They stared at each other and if Simon had still been human, he knew his heart would've been pounding hard.

The gap between their faces closed, there had always been a pull between them, even when Simon had been a captive of Camille's.

Their lips touched and Simon felt complete...

****  
Simon bolted awake and quickly pulled the lid off of the coffin he was in, he pulled himself out and stood next to it breathing hard.

It had been two months since his rebirth, and for the last eight days, he'd been dreaming about Raphael.

When would everything feel normal again? Likely never.

And did Raphael feel anything?

He hoped not and yet there was a part of him that was hoping for it to be reality.

He was glad he could see Clary the next night, maybe she could provide some sort of balance.

He returned to his coffin and it was a long time before he fell asleep again.

AN: So thrilled this show is getting a second season.


End file.
